Lujuria, deseo y amor
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: Dentro de su rudeza, Erza siempre había sido una chica dulce y con un sentido de lo correcto bastante peculiar, un alma pulcra dentro de un mundo jodido que él debía proteger de sí mismo, sin embargo… Cada quien tiene su lado oscuro ¿Cierto o no, Jellal? /Ranting M: Lemmon explícito/


Fairy Tail no me pertenece (De otro modo ya fuese hentai) y esta historia contiene un relato de sexo bastante explícito, atente a las consecuencias, luego no me culpes.

Lujuria, deseo y amor

_Dentro de su rudeza, Erza siempre había sido una chica dulce y con un sentido de lo correcto bastante peculiar, un alma pulcra dentro de un mundo jodido, sin embargo… Cada quien tiene su lado oscuro ¿Cierto o no, Jellal?_

Pasó la mano por su cabello azulado dando un suspiro, intentaba calmarse después de todo lo ocurrió aquella tarde ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando en el momento que le agarro de aquella manera las tetas a Erza? Aunque su moral le gritaba que fue un accidente, había una parte brillando de perversión que le restregaba que no era así, que aquel dulce toque fue completamente intencional y… Por Dios ¡Se supone que él no se merecía a la Titania!

De todos modos ¿Cómo demonios fue que llego a la piscina? No lo sabía, quizás (Y solo quizás) esa "magia" que había sentido era solo una excusa, al haber sentido la delicada (Y peligrosa) esencia de la reina de las hadas cerca de la piscina no pude dejar de imaginársela en un hermoso, pequeño, sensual y ceñido bikini que solo le cubriera estrictamente lo necesario.

_El perfecto alimento a su morbosidad y, como no, un pecado más que agregarle a lista de su ya de por si manchada alma_

¡Pero es que el problema no era su alma! Nada que ver, él ya la tenía lo bastante agujereada como para ser consciente de que al momento de su partida, no tomaría el vuelo. Iría al infierno en una lenta caída.

Aun así, el alma de Erza era una cosa completamente distinta. Que si ella no quería alejarse de él y mantenerse a salvo, él mismo le cuidaría la de ella. Aunque el sacrificio en vida fuese él mismo.

Claro, en teoría esto era bastante sencillo, pero había algo que no tomaba en cuenta: Erza era condenadamente hermosa y, aun peor, era jodidamente sensual. Y él un jodido pervertido.

- Joder… Que suaves son- Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¡Para ya, Jellal! ¡Tú no mereces ni pensarla!

Golpeó entonces la pared de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que él no duerme? ¡Él es un jodido ser humano! Come como cualquiera (No siempre cosas deliciosas, pero eso no es relevante), va al baño como cualquiera, se baña como cualquiera, duerme como cualquiera, y tiene pensamientos lujuriosos… Como cualquiera.

¿Tendría Erza estos pensamientos con él? Porque con toda sinceridad, no recordaba ni una sola de sus armaduras que no fuese… ehm… "Provocativa". Es más, estaba casi seguro de que, en una casualidad bastante grande, llego a ver a la Titania disfrazada de conejo jugando póker en un casino.

Oh, ese jodido traje de conejo. La única razón por la que cambiaría la imagen de Erza en bikini por la de conejo, es por la deliciosa idea de arrancárselo a pedazos con los dientes.

Quería devorarla, la necesitaba. Y aquellas punzadas en sus partes bajas se lo recordaban a cada momento.

Entonces recordó cuando su "Traje de baño legendario" (Sinceramente, a él le parecía que lo legendario en él era quien lo portaba) comenzó a deshilacharse rápidamente en el tobogán del amor; no estaba completamente seguro de si quería que ese estúpido pedazo de tela terminara de desaparecer o maldecía por las tentaciones que le ponía el destino delante. Que él no era de piedra.

¿Saben cuántas veces lo había pensado? Es decir, él la amaba desde siempre ¿Incluyendo cuando estaba poseído por Zeref? Aún en ese momento la amaba, y dentro de la maldad que lo consumía, también el deseo lo hacía ¡Y de qué manera influía ese hijo de puta en sus fantasías!

Se la imaginaba en el mismo conjunto de cuando era niña, esa pequeña bata rota le resaltaría bastante sus bastante crecidos atributos, es más, en sus deseos dominados por Zeref estaba casi seguro de que sus curvas no entrarían por completo en ese pedazo de tela y, por tanto, tendría una erótica vista de sus pezones, rosados y erectos, sobresaliendo por la parte superior, es más, de seguro ese bien trabajadas par de nalgas ni siquiera llegaría a ser cubierto… Tendría la libertad de encadenarla a una de las celdas y hacerla suya de esa manera una y otra vez. Incluso había tenido que apagar sus deseos carnales en algunas de las chicas de la torre, pero ninguna le satisfacía ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Ellas no eran Erza.

No obstante, él ya no estaba bajo el dominio de ningún mal, por más que se sintiera culpable sabía que esos actos llevados por la maldad en los que incluyó a su amada Erza, ninguno eran a consciencia propia, _fue débil_… No logró resistirse a la maldad. Ahora, pensaba en Erza de una manera distinta.

Pensaba en tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarla de tiernos besos, lamer los rastros de todas las lágrimas que él mismo causo e incluso poner su frente contra de ella mientras la veía a esos hermosos ojos cafés, mientras le anticipaba con una mirada deseosa que iba a hacerle el amor con toda la fiereza que se había guardado durante todos esos años.

Le quitaría la ropa de la manera más galante posible, seduciéndola en cada toque, en cada caricia, mientras le besaba el cuello, marcándola suavemente con sus dientes. Que todo el mundo supiera que ella le pertenecía.

- Necesito darme un baño…- Se dijo a sí mismo al sentirse sudoroso, sonrojado y demasiado excitado; esa mujer tenía tanto poder en él que el solo saber que, aunque sea por solo un segundo, pudo tocarla y tener cerca su intimidad (Y que el explotara en hemorragia nasal al instante), lo tenía prendido en llamas. _Hambriento_.

Lanzo sus ropas (O las de Mystogun, mejor dicho) en una esquina y se dirigió al baño a calmar sus ansias con una buena ducha de agua fría.

.

.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba sumida en las penumbras, sin embargo, estaba casi seguro que no estaba solo ¿Ultear? ¿Meredy? No sabía, más no se preocupó. Estaba más concentrado en terminar de espantar los pensamientos lujuriosos se acumulaban cada vez que pensaba en los posibles gemidos de Titania, pero tenía que descubrir que es lo que quería el intruso en su habitación, y entonces salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en sus caderas.

- ¿Erza? – Se preguntó extremadamente confundido- ¿Qué haces a…-_OhPorDios_-…quí?

Su pregunta quedo en el aire en el momento que la observo levantarse de la cama (Donde se encontraba sentada) y se dejó iluminar por la luz de la luna: Su lacio cabello largo y rojo caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros haciendo juego con los –Bastante filosos y excitados- ojos marrones de Erza, que lo miraba fijamente con una determinación increíble. Quizás (Solo quizás) aquello no fuese tan peligro –Y realmente erótico- si no fuese por la vestimenta –O falta de esta- de la pelirroja, aquel hermoso babydoll negro que cubría aquellas enormes y desbordantes tetas (El cual era lo suficientemente transparente como para hacer notar sus pezones rosa), caía abriéndose lo suficiente para ver su ombligo, más abajo portaba una diminuta tanga a juego y unas medias con liguero también en conjunto.

¿Podía haber en el mundo mujer más perfecta? Estaba seguro de que no; estaba seguro de que esto debía ser una jugarreta de su mente culpándolo por intentar eliminarla de su pensamiento con una vulgar ducha fría.

- ¿Sabes Jellal?- Dijo en un tono insinuante, casi ronroneando- Cuando le agarras los senos a una mujer, de la manera en que tú lo hiciste, desatas cosas muy ardientes dentro de ella y... No te voy a permitir que te vuelvas a ir sin terminar lo que iniciaste

"_¿Lo que yo inicié?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, de todos modos, en el momento en que la pelirroja lo tomo violentamente del cuello y lo beso salvajemente poco le importa a que se refería exactamente.

En el momento en que comenzó a corresponderle el salvaje beso con la misma energía, ella tomo ambas manos del peliazul y las dirigió hacia sus pechos- Ahora, quiero que los agarres con ganas- Le dijo separándose levemente de su boca.

¿Esa era erza? ¿La reina de las hadas con ferviente sed de justicia? ¿La mujer que clamaba a diario por el cumplimiento de todas y cada una de las normas? Estaba casi seguro de que aquello debía ser un sueño, si, un sueño erótico bastante realista, en ese momento decidió que sueño o no, iba a dejarse llevar por primera vez en los últimos tiempos.

Comenzó a amasarla por encima de su lencería mientras le besaba el cuello, asegurándose de no cumplir –Aún- la fantasía de dejarle un chupón tan grande como muestra de su propiedad, aun así le dejaba un caminito de saliva por todo su cuello, con los jadeos de ella en muestra de su aprobación; en un momento dado, Jellal dejo libre su mano derecha para tomar su cabello y jalarlo hacia atrás, extendiéndole el cuello para de esta manera pasar la punta de su lengua por todo el medio de su garganta, saboreando el sabor salado del sudor de la sugerente muchacha.

- Dios, Erza…- Dijo mientras besaba la línea que formaban sus dos pechos, hundiendo la lengua y sintiéndose en la gloria- Yo no te merezco, no te merezco nada- Sacó uno de sus pechos de la copa, mirándolo extasiado, afirmando entonces que aquel destello rosado que había visto en su pequeño percance con el bikini, era cierto- Te deseo tanto, hermosa

Ella sonrió para sí misma sabiéndose victoriosa de una batalla que no estaba segura si iba a ganar, dentro de su mente siempre hubo la posibilidad de que aquel asalto a la habitación de su amado no diera fruto, que la rechazara de la manera más cruel y así la humillara de por vida, sin poder mirarlo a la cara nuevamente.

Curiosamente, no le costó casi ninguna palabrería convencerlo de caer a sus brazos y tomarla toda la noche, fogosamente, morbosamente… Amorosamente. Porque no importaba que obstáculos pusieran entre ellos, la realidad salía a flote cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, de no ser así, ¿Por qué hubo Jellal de tomar el puesto de Mystogun? Si, definitivamente era por ella.

- ¡Oh Jellal!- Gimió cuando este se llevó su pezón a la boca, chupándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente mientras masajeaba su otro seno- ¡Yo te deseo tanto!

Jellal levanto su cara y volvió a besarla salvajemente, a su vez, la tomo de las nalgas e hizo que amarrara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, de esta manera le fue fácil llevarla hacia la cama y lanzarse con ella debajo de su cuerpo, encerrada entre el creciente calor del cuerpo del joven hombre y la suave frialdad de la mullida cama. Se sentía dichosa.

Por un momento, Jellal se olvidó que era un pobre bastardo que la había hecho sufrir tantas veces, que nada de aquello había sucedido y que, aunque fuese solo una fantasía, ellos podían estar juntos, que ella lo esperaría cada noche en una hermosa casa, con una sonrisa, que se pondría hermosos conjuntos de ropa interior y él, como su esposo, le haría el amor todas las noches.

Siguió besando sus pechos mientras una de sus manos baja acariciando todo a su alcance, cuando llego a su meta, comenzó a acariciar por encima de la fina tela su intimidad, haciéndola arquearse y gemir- Me encanta como respondes a mí- Susurro mientras movía sus dedos, estimulando su clítoris por encima de la ropa interior.

- A mí me _mmm_ encanta como me tocas

Jellal sonrió mirándola a los ojos, apartando con su mano la tanga a un lado para poder tener contacto directo con aquella sensible zona; se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo elevándose un poco, si bien tenía curiosidad por ver a su hermosa Scarlet en todo su esplendor, también quería ver los gestos involuntarios que ella iba a hacer a continuación.

Luego de estimular su clítoris, acaricio peligrosamente la entrada de su vagina sintiéndola mojada y palpitante, deseosa de él, de que él y solo **él** la complaciera de ese modo, entonces introdujo dos dedos dentro de aquella cavidad mojada y estrecha.

- ¡Ah, Jellal!- Comenzó a marcar un ritmo acompañado de los movimientos que ella, deleitándose de las muecas de placer y los ojos oscurecidos de Titania, una Titania provocativa y hambrienta de sexo.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, ella gimiendo su nombre y clamando por más y él otorgándole placer con sus dedos, de un momento a otro, las paredes de su vagina comenzaron a contraerse, soltando ella un gemido particularmente fuerte.

- Di…os- Habló entrecortada, mirándolo a los ojos con la boca entre abierta, de repente, sonrió de manera malvada- ¿Conoces la ley del ojo por ojo?

- ¿De qué hablas Erza?

- Si me golpeas, yo te golpeo, si me besas, yo te beso… Y si tú me masturbas hasta llegar hasta el orgasmo, yo te la chupo

Jellal abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa, sonrojado por el –sensual- atrevimiento de la mujer que tenía delante ¿De verdad Erza le estaba ofreciendo una mamada?- No te lo estoy preguntando, _voy a hacerlo_- ¿Acaso ella leía el pensamiento?

Nuevamente, no importo nada, la pelirroja ya se estaba encargando de besarlo como para pensar demasiado ¡Pero qué mujer era Erza Scarlet! Si bien sabía que ella gustaba de ser provocativa –Porque de otra manera no tuviese algunas de sus armaduras- nunca en su sano juicio había pensado en Erza como una completa fiera en la cama, en sus fantasías, era él con su alma oscura quien siempre la corrompía una y otra vez hasta calmar su sed.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ella ya había desatado el nudo de la toalla dejando así ver la dura erección que le causaba todo aquello, y si algo pensó Erza en ese momento es que no solo se fijó en un chico guapo, también estaba bien equipado.

Jallel era un hombre hermoso y eso podría afirmarlo cualquier fémina que lo viera… No solo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente definido, sus ojos eran brillantes y misteriosos y ese cabello lacio de color azul le daba su toque personal. Más en ese momento era su parte baja lo que realmente la atraía, como pudo, volteo a Jallel quedando ella arriba dándole la vista más erótica que hubiese visto en su vida: La de ella completamente sonrojada, con sus dos pechos salidos de la copa de un babydoll negro y su sexo ardiente con la ropa apartada. Esto no pudo hacer nada más que ponerlo más duro, cosa que Erza sintió en su trasero.

La chica sonrió ladinamente mientras bajaba pausadamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a dar algunos besos hasta llegar a lo que realmente quería tocar con su boca, Jallel ya tenía pre seminal saliendo de la cabeza de su miembro y para ella, nada en su vida se vio más apetitoso; no dudo nada en pasarle la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, saboreando el intenso sabor del hombre del que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada.

Tomo su pene entre sus manos luego de ensalivarlas y comenzó a trazar un sube y baja repetitivo mientras Jallel hacía algunos ruidos guturales, cerraba los ojos… Adoraba la sensación de las manos de la Scarlet sobre su hombría y, aparentemente, ella amaba tocarlo. Seguidamente ella se puso más atrevida, pasando su lengua por sus testículos, chupándolos, besándolos para posteriormente seguir el movimiento de sus manos en el falo de su amante con su boca.

Puede que ella no fuese con exactitud una chica experimentada, pero si algo sabía Erza, era lo que sus libros _picantes_ le decían que hacer, por tanto, no le costó mucho simular las contracciones vaginales con su boca mientras se la chupaba.

- Erza _ah_ E-Erza para _mmm _Necesito… Necesito tenerte- La miró fijamente a los ojos decidido de lo que iba a hacer, el límite para arrepentirse había pasado hace demasiado rato ya, seguramente en el mismo instante en que la beso, y aunque no fuera así, él no podía parar, _no quería parar_. Esa noche era de Erza y de él sin importarle nada ni nadie, dejaría que su locura por ella corriera en libertad por la calidez de su vientre.

Erza se puse en cuclillas sobre él, besándolo en los labios con más fiereza que las veces anteriores, exigiéndole que la reclamara, que de una vez por todas la hiciera la mujer que ella había escogido: La suya.

El peliazul la coloco sobre la cama suavemente colocándose detrás de ella, de medio lado ambos, de esta manera le beso el cuello mientras levantaba la pierna de ella, dejándole entonces el camino libro para acomodar su glande en la entrada de su vagina, y sin esperar nada más, la penetro; para ambos la sensación fue realmente reveladora, no importa si él antes estuvo con otras mujeres, ninguna sensación se le comparaba a estar en el interior de su amada, y no importaba que ella no hubiese estado con nadie más, simplemente no quería estarlo, todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban el nombre del muchacho, saboreando la piel de este y afirmando lo obvio.

El control ya no era una opción para ninguno de ellos, ella gritaba su nombre entre alaridos de placer y el la penetraba con estocadas profundas y salvajes intentando llegar hasta el fondo de ella, donde jamás nadie podría llegar. Erza era sin duda su mujer, se volvió egoísta, porque si amarla y quererla a su lado como él lo hacía era ser egoísta, ya no le interesaba serlo. La amaba.

Mordió su cuello y la llenó entonces de su semilla. Quedando ambos agotados.

Y no hubo palabra alguna que pudieran articular.

Se amaban y no había nada más que decir.

.

.

.

.

.

Soy una enferma que ama el Jerza, lo siento.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
